


[Fanart] Goddess of Mercy, Queen of the Ocean

by doodeline



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Just needed to have fun drawing long, flowy, glowing hair <3
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	[Fanart] Goddess of Mercy, Queen of the Ocean




End file.
